


Empty Shot Glasses

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: At a bar with Sakura, Kakashi gains a little liquid courage and hits on her.





	

Sakura really was beautiful. Even in this dingy bar with the horrible lighting and the distinct smell of alcoholism, she was a goddess. Her pink her was still silky and a vibrant pink. Her skin glowed and was untainted by the spilt drinks on the counter they were leaning against. Her laugh made her shoulders shake, her face scrunching up looking so adorable. 

She leaned into him, probably subconsciously, and his skin burned through his shirt from her touch. Kakashi met her eyes and was dazed, not knowing if it was from the drinking contest with Gai earlier or something else entirely. His head was foggy, his thinking muddled, which probably explained what came out of his mouth next. He leaned in close to her and asked her, his voice surprisingly steady, “Would you like to come home with me?”

He could barely understand himself over the loudness of the bar, but he could see that she did when her eyes widened a fraction. But then she laughed, if not a little nervously, “Kakashi, I think you’ve had enough for tonight.”

Kakashi shook his head, “No.” And he really hadn’t, well even if he _had_ he could still make decisions clearly. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t ever thought about Sakura that way when he was sober. He actually had, _a lot_ lately. He could never seem to get her off his mind. He hadn’t even known when it began, but once he had noticed, she plagued his thoughts. 

But Sakura nodded and put a hand on his arm, “Yes, you have. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

Kakashi’s eyes followed her as she hopped down from her stool and looked expectantly at him. He sighed and followed her out of the bar after leaving some cash on the counter. Their arms brushed together as they walked and Kakashi kept glancing at her. He bumped her shoulder with his arm and when she looked up at him, he winked at her. She rolled her eyes, but even in his drunken state he could see her blush under the street light. 

He looked up at the sky, feeling oddly at ease under the moonlight. He let out a deep breath, “You’re really beautiful you know. I love the way your eyes sparkle like little emeralds and the way your hair sways when you move your hips.”

He glanced at her and she looked like she was fighting a smile even as she said, “Kakashi, how drunk are you?”

“I told you I wasn’t,” he argued, but if he was a civilian and didn’t have shinobi training he knew he’d be stumbling.

He saw her roll her eyes out of the corner of his eye and he told her, “Really though, you are beautiful. You put the stars to shame. I’d hang you up in the sky, but the moon would just get jealous.”

He looked at her, expecting a smile but Sakura was frowning. He bit his tongue, maybe he really was overdoing it. They were at his building now and he paused at the bottom of his stairs. He stepped away from Sakura, saying, “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Sakura-chan.”

He smiled at her through his mask and turned to the stairs. But then she spoke, her voice sounding loud in the quiet night, “It’s not that.”

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. She took a step towards him and he felt his heart beat faster. She was less than a foot away from him and he could smell the sake on her breath. Her smile was different than usual and she said, “They’re beautiful words, Kakashi.”

Then, she grabbed his flak jacket and pulled him towards her. Kakashi’s heart stopped and she whispered in his ear, “But from a drunk man, they’re as empty as your shot glasses were.”

She leaned away, letting him go after kissing him on the cheek. Kakashi stared at her blankly and she walked away with a casual wave, “I’ll see you later, Kakashi!”

\---

“Kakashi?” Sakura opened her front door with a yawn, staring at the man confused, “The sun hasn’t even come up yet. Why’re you here so early?”

Kakashi looked at her, a little nervously, and asked her, “Do I look drunk to you?”

Her confusion deepened and then she realized. She rose an eyebrow at him with a smile, “Maybe a little hungover, but no, not drunk.”

He leaned on her doorway and she held back a giggle as he grinned at her behind blue fabric, “Then, would you like to go to dinner with me?”

Sakura laughed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned to the side. She looked like she just woke up, her hair was a mess and she had a red camisole and black shorts on. Kakashi thought she looked just as beautiful as she did last night. 

“It’s almost six in the morning,” she reminded him, leaning towards him.

Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, “So, what do you say?”

Sakura had a blush as her hand traveled down his arm to his hand and she tugged him towards her back inside her apartment. She winked at him, “Dinner’s a long way away, how about breakfast?”

Kakashi smiled, his shoulders relaxing though his heart rate didn’t calm down as he followed the pink haired goddess inside.


End file.
